


Adjusting

by Hotgitay



Category: Doing Hard Time (2004)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Friendship, Gen, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Eddie converses with Michael
Relationships: Michael Mitchell/Eddie Mathematic





	Adjusting

“How you adjusting?”Eddie asked the other male

“The best that I can honestly”Michael admitted

“I’m sorry for being nosy”Eddie said 

“Isn’t it some sort of policy around here?”Micheal sneered 

“Being all up in someone’s business”Eddie replies 

“Word is already out about me anyways”Michael says 

“The news about you being the new guy”Eddie says


End file.
